An Intimate Curse
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: Akihiko is an arrogant prince, who turns down each and every one of the woman he is presented with. Misaki is the youngest male of his family and carries the burden of a long term curse, which allows him to bear a child. MPREG is shown in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuyuhiko we must find someone for Akihiko to marry."  
"I know I know Akira, but he rejects each and every one of the women we find."  
"Why not a boy?"  
"Are you mad woman!? We need someone who can bear a child!"  
"Actually Fuyuhiko there is one boy..."  
"Who is it?"  
"Do you recall the curse of the Takahashi clan."  
"Are you saying..."  
"The youngest and last son is now 18 years old."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was 18 years ago in a lonely hospital on a nearly abandoned road. A woman's screams of pain can be heard from inside of the building. Only one light was on, and because of her screams no-one bothered to help her. The only ones who were there other than a doctor was just watching. A father with a hopeful look on his face, and a soon to be older brother wanting to run to his mothers side as she continued to scream. Her legs were wide open and the floor was covered in blood, than she suddenly fell back, exhausted as the doctor cut something and carried a tiny little shape towards a metal tub.

"Please... be a girl... god please let us have a girl..."

The father continued to watch as the child received it's first bath. It began to wail at the top of it's lungs, obviously the infant didn't like the bath. However it was over within the next 10 minutes, and the doctor carried the child to the overly hopeful father. "Takahashi-san I would like to have the honor of telling you that this child is a boy." The man began to cry, mostly of sorrow and lost hopes. "What would you like to name him?" He couldn't even look at the kid, the curse had still continued for eons, and he had hoped too much that he would be the last to carry the burden. "Dad?" The man looked over at his oldest son, a ten year old Takahiro who was looking forward with large excited eyes. "Can I hold my little brother?" He gave a weak nod and ushered the doctor in the direction of the wide open arms of his oldest son. "He's so small dad... Can I name him? I've thought of a really nice name for him."

Takahashi gave a weak nod, as he watched the two brothers bond. "Misaki. I like Misaki." Takahiro hugged his new infant brother, and carried him towards a small bed that was made out of an old incubation chamber, and filled with pillows and a blanket. "Can I tell him the family story?" Takahashi-san ignored his son as he began to console his wife. "Okay Misaki I'll tell you our families story."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

((Takahiro speaking))

It was a long time ago, we have immigrated from Italy* in the year 1955. But the story I'm about to tell takes place over two-thousand years ago. Our ancestor Aesop was a horrible vile man, who had no respect. He would go about cursing the woman, and children of the land. Once in a while raping young girls just for the hell of it. One day he was out on the streets when he ran into one of the woman that he had raped. "Aesop... I'm pregnant..." After hearing those words Aesop ran away, however there was a very important person watching the two at that moment who grew furious. Artemis, the goddess of birth and childhood. Having such an important woman angry with you would always mean trouble, and she decided to teach Aesop a lesson.

She disguised herself as a beautiful yet very delicate woman. The type Aesop always went after, and began to do her work. It didn't take long for the god to seduce him, as he suddenly had her pinned to his bed. She suddenly began to yell, letting her godly form show. "You dare to touch those woman in such a shameful way! Well I curse thee!" Aesop was horrified, practically begging Artemis for his life as she grabbed the area around his heart and twisted it. "The next woman you marry, the last child you have shall be a boy, and to show this lesson to all the men in your twisted family the last son the mother is able to have shall be able to bear a child." With that she disappeared, and the Aesop was left lying on the ground sobbing.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Today a young Misaki is sitting by the families koi-pond. Watching as the large fish swam towards the edge. With a small giggle the brunette threw a small amount of food into the water, watching as all the fish crowded towards it. Like his name-sake, he had bloomed beautifully. Pure white skin, a thin feminine like body, long chocolate locks, and a pair of wide emerald green eyes. All of this was wrapped in a beautiful blue kimono. His hair was kept up in a feminine style, so that it would stay out of his eyes. Misaki noticed that the rest of his family had been running around like crazy.

Choosing his clothes for the day, making him wash his face four times that morning. Styling his hair, it was all too much. "Why are they all acting like this?" His questions were than answered by a long black limousine that parked in front of his families house.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
Authors notes

Italy- Misaki is half Greek half Japanese. His grandfather moved to Japan for a better life, and changed his name to Takahashi so that he could blend into life better

Aesop- is pronounced "EE-SAHP

Artemis- Is the Greek god of Fertility, Childbirth, and Virginity.

**Okay so if you guys want me to continue than I want 10 reviews! Thanks for reading and your interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki stared at the vehicle as it slowly pulled its way up closer to the house. Yes he had seen cars in his life, however he had never laid eyes on something so...luxurious. The cars doors opened to reveal an older gentlemen, dressed in the attire for a stereotypical butler. The man walked towards the back of the vehicle, and promptly opened the door. "Lord Fuyuhiko and Lord Akihiko, we have arrived." The first to climb out of the back was a man everybody knew. The current king Fuyuhiko, stood tall and proud as his slowly graying hair barely showed his old age of over sixty years. Misaki stared in amazement at the king, he only visited important people in the world, so it was a high honor to have him visit your home. Reluctantly following the king out of the car was a man with silver hair.

At the sight of this man Misaki immediately blushed. His youthful face combined with lavender irises, and silver hair gave him a very regal appearance. When the man looked in his direction the blush only grew and he immediately ducked down, hoping he could avoid the embaressment of being caught spying on the royal family. Outside Fuyuhiko was chuckling at the brunettes shyness. "I think that was him Akihiko. The only boy in the world who is able to give birth to a child." Akihiko's only response was a quick grunt, obviously not truely caring whether or not he could have kids. His entire life he had only been around, or socialized with people his age. When he was three he would socialize with other three year olds, ten he was with ten year olds, and now at the age of twenty-eight he was mostly around twenty eight year olds.

"Well Akihiko what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"Your betrothed of course! What do you think of him?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet, but he does look pretty cute.."

"That's great that's great!"

"Except..."

"What!?"

"His hair is too long, I don't like that."

With that Akihiko than reached into the car and grabbed a sword, still wrapped freshly in its sheath and headed inside, searching for the shy boy who was spying from the window.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki was laying in his room, clutching a large stuffed bear that his mother had made him on the birthday before her untimely death, which was because of cancer. "I can't believe I was spying on them... But why is the royal family here?" He hugged the cloth bear tighter, he had undone the pins and ties that had his hair sitting on top of his head. He let it tangle together, and hang off of his body. The brunette however did not notice a sleek, handsome man that was staring at him from the door way.

Akihiko had the sword unsheathed in his hand, the only expression on his face was a horribly sadistic grin as he let the sword reflect his face. Slowly and silently he walked towards the small form, acting as though he were about to commit one of the highest crimes in his land. He than grabbed Misaki's hair in his fist and pulled him back roughly.

"Th-that hurts! What are you-" Takahashi was suddenly cut off at the feeling of a blade against his throat. "What are you doing? I... OW!" Another yank and Misaki fell against his assailants broad chest. "If you shut up, and hold still it will be over in just a moment." Still scared completely senseless the teen obliged and felt the blade move to the back of his head. 'Why won't he just kill me?' Was his only thought as he felt the blade sawing through something.

After ten minutes he was released from the mans grip, and noticed that his head felt much lighter. Misaki stared at the large mirror in his room in complete shock, his once luxuriously long hair had been chopped off in a manner leaving it short and unevenly jagged at the ends. He was much too distracted by the way he looked to notice the sound of the sword being tossed to the side. "You look a lot nicer now." Still shaking he looked over at the man and blushed. Akihiko than took a firm grip onto his hand, and began draggin Misaki through the halls. "Where are we going!?" Of course his question was ignored as he felt himself being dragged outside and thrown into a car.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Outside of the car Misaki was locked in Akihiko, Fuyuhiko, and Takahiro were talking in a large group.

"Let Misaki out!"  
"You've already promised him to us Takahashi-san. You know that this is just business."  
"But he's not a thing! He's a human."  
"Takahiro I don't mean to marry your brother until I am given proof that he can bear a child."  
"What kind of proof do you need!?"  
"Leave him alone with me for two months, than I'll make my decision."  
"Akihiko!"  
"During that time he shall be mine in body and in soul, just like in marriage."  
"You arrogant bastard!"  
"He will grow used to being a princess, and over that time I shall take him to bed with me multiple times."  
"Akihiko stop speaking such nonsense!"  
"The minute he becomes pregnant with my child I shall marry him. Do we have an agreement?"  
"...Of course lord Akihiko, but where will you be staying?"  
"I have a home on the far side of the city, where I'll be keeping him. In conclusion if he is to run away and return here I ask that you return him immediately."  
"Understood, but could I ask for one thing?"  
"Of course."  
"Open the car window."

With that Akihiko nodded to the butler who had been holding the keys. The man than pressed a button allowing the window to slowly roll down and reveal Misaki's scared, and crying face to everyone.

"N-Niichan where are they taking me?"  
"Shh... Misaki it's okay."  
"But!"  
"Shh... You'll understand everything soon.."  
"I-I want... S-Sato..."  
"I'll go get him for you."

A look of grief irritation went across Akihikos face as he watched the man run inside to recieve this... Sato person. "We're leaving now!" He than pushed Misaki further into the car and climbed in, pinning the poor thing to the upholstry. "Akihiko now where do you expect me to sit." Fuyuhiko looked angry, mostly at Misaki for being forced to take up the entire back seat. "Either walk home or sit in the front!" Akihiko spat at his father, as he easily held the squirming boy underneath him.

"Wait Misaki!" Just as the car was about to leave Takahiro came running out with the bear Misaki had been holding earlier. With a smile he climbed out from under a shocked Akihiko and ran to get the large toy. He gave a few short giggles, and hugged his brother. With a smile on his face Usami told the driver that they were ready, and within a few moments the car was out of sight.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Well this chapter is finished now! If you want a lemon next chapter I want 15 reviews alright! This will hopefully be a story I upload every Friday.**

**WwLOLwW I want to thank you personally for the review. All of your stories are amazing and I love them all so much. You're a fantastic writer so what ever you do don't stop writing.**

**LV90047 I also wanted to thank you personally. Your story "Let the games begin" is just so amazing. Keep at it girl!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Journal of Usami Akihiko.**_

_**It starts today. For the next two months I will gain this boys trust. I hope that I can get him into bed with me tonight. But he doesn't seem to want anything to do with me. As soon as we got here he asked for his room, and locked himself inside. He doesn't seem to realize that his room is my room. I just need to keep at it.**_

Misaki sat in the bedroom completely dazed. As soon as he got here he was told where he was going to sleep, and locked himself up. His old bear Sato sat limply to the side, next to a much newer one. The differences between Sato and the other bear are as follows.

Sato

1. Was covered in various patches

2. Had one button eye, the other one had fallen off

3. Had obviously gone through lots of wreckage ((covered in stains and what not))

The other bear

1. Looked brand new

2. Was one solid color

3. Had both eyes.

4. Looked like it never even left the room.

Misaki couldn't help but smile at the differences of the two bears. In his eyes they both looked nice. Than tears started to fall from them, he couldn't help but remember the tragedy of his mother when he was only four years old.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Mommy why do you use this chair?" A small Misaki walked next to a beautiful woman, with long brown hair. She could only giggle, as she tried to calmly tell him the answer. "Well sweetie I don't have much strength left." The child looked at his mother in confusion, than smiled. "Mommy is it done yet!" She laughed once again, than coughed heavily for a minute. "Almost we just need to give it eyes." He smiled and ran to her sewing room, retrieving a stuffed toy with no eyes and some buttons. Needles, and things like that were already attached to the toy so all it needed were the eyes.

Completely happy and excited Misaki ran back to his mom. Nearly tripping on the toy on his way there. He handed her the nearly completed doll, and smiled up at the woman. She smiled back and began to sew the first eye on, her youngest son watching her in complete awe. When it was done she quickly showed her son the toys face, getting a big grin flashed at her. "Now it's time for the other one! Right Mom? Right?" He began jumping up and down in excitement. "That's right." Just as she began to sew on the other button something suddenly went wrong.

Her breathing suddenly went short as she threw the toy at her son. Her eyes seemed to engorge, nearly popping out of their sockets. She gripped her chest and cried out in pain before finally the wheelchair fell over, and she was lying dead on the floor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was only after she died that Misaki was told that his mom was terminally ill. He chose not to remember the name of the disease because back than he couldn't even pronounce it. Besides if he did choose to remember it than it would just bring back horrible memories. As Misaki lay lost in his thoughts there was a knock at the door. The teen decided to ignore it as he placed one of the many pillows on his face. Another knock, and he pushed the pillow even further onto himself. "Misaki. I have a key for this room so let me in."

On the other side of the door there was a long silence, than a shuffling sound as a pair of small slippers made their way to the door. Akihiko smiled as he heard the lock click, and watched the door open revealing a blushing face with two large green eyes. "I'm sorry Akihiko-sama..." He than grabbed Misaki's hands and pulled his close, just like he had seen on television with new couples. The younger ones blush deepened at this action. "I- Akihiko-sama shouldn't do these things. I'm not re-MMM!?" In the middle of his statement Misaki was pulled into a deep kiss.

He whined at the strange new feeling as he felt the mans tongue against his. Scraping against his teeth, and pulling his tongue into the other mans mouth. The younger male gripped onto the broad shoulders, and unconciously leaned into the kiss. He could feel a smirk against his mouth as they pressed their mouths together even harder. Suddenly a need for air went through Misaki as he quickly pulled away. Gasping heavily from the lack of oxygen. "W-why did you do that...Akihiko-sama?"

The man could only grin at the boys question, and blushing face. "Why Misaki, are you not aware?" A quick shake of the head. "You're going to be my wife." A deep red tomato matching color appeared across the teens face. Akihiko could only chuckle as he gave another much lighter kiss. "Can you cook Misaki?" The first smile that appeared on his face appeared at that moment.

Misaki loved to cook, ever since he was little he would happily watch his parents and sometimes older brother cook. He was particularly fond of desserts. Cakes, cookies, ice cream, chocolates. He loved making all of them, and what he liked more was watching people sample them. With a broad smile, and short nod he was running into the kitchen wanting to cook for anyone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Usami could feel the boys eyes on him as he ate. He could tell that his opinion had to matter for this stare off to go on for so long. "Well... is it good? Oji-sama*" Being called prince in all honesty irritated Akihiko. He felt that term was best suited for a young child, or high school student. Definitely not suitable for someone such as himself or Misaki. At each age he had always felt like a king, for he was able to control so easily. He... on the other hand was a complete princess. Delicate, hardworking, and kind. The perfect male princess.

"It's delicious Misaki. I'm so glad to have you make it for me." He replied happily with a large smile. "Really I'm so glad." Usami looked to the clock and saw how late it was getting '8:00 p.m... I need to hurry this up.' He thought as he stared at Misaki than back at the clock. "Misaki." He than pointed to a bottle of fine wine that he had been saving for a while. "Could you get that for me please?"

The brunette nodded and headed towards the shelf. Slowly he reached up not realizing his kimono opening in the back. Akihiko stared at the long creamy legs that were being revealed to him, and grimaced. It took all of his strength to not grab Misaki and take him right there and now. "I got it Oji-sama!" Once again that word irritated the man. "Misaki... as my betrothed you don't have to call me Oji. Just call me Usami." He gave a perfect smile, and walked into the kitchen grabbing two wine glasses. "Usagi?"

A sudden burst of laughter came out of the older man. In all of his life nobody had ever called him a rabbit. Being laughed at made Misaki blush deeply, as the man continued to laugh he felt himself growing smaller than usual. "I'm sorry Misaki... I've never been called that before." He talked calmly as he took the bottle from him, and poured it carefully into the glasses. "Here take a drink."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Usagi... hic! More please..." A few hours had passed since the first drink, and Misaki was completely wasted. "I think you've had enough Misaki." A small pout appeared on the younger ones face. "noooo..." his voice dragged on followed with a series of hiccups. "Besides I have something else planned for you." Usami than lifted him over his shoulder, and began to carry him upstairs towards the bedroom. "Usagi..."

Misaki obviously wanted another sip of wine, however there was no way the prince would allow this. He needed him to feel everything. Then the door was kicked open revealing a perfectly made bed. 'I need to thank my maid later.' was what Akihiko thought as he stared at the romantically decorated room. Misaki started to grow limp in his arms as sleep slowly took over him. Irritated Usami ignored the bed and threw the boy on the floor. "Ow!" The pain took away the comfortable feeling of near sleep and replaced it with a strange arousal.

He whimpered loudly, as he suddenly felt the sash of his kimono be pulled off. Smooth unmarked skin was the only thing that was revealed. Pale white, creamy, hairless legs. A smooth baby face adorned only with peach-fuzz, and a slim man hood which was about 7 inches long. Everything about the princess was perfect in Usami's eyes. "Usagi-sama... What's going o-ahhh..." Misaki was interrupted as the man began to fondle with the two strawberry pink nipples. "You don't have to do anything. Just be a good boy and feel me." The brunette began to chew his bottom lip, and refused to let noises out. "Misaki. I want to hear your voice."

The man pinched the soft buds as hard as he could, making the younger male scream at the top of his lungs. Akihiko felt small hands pushing against his chest and ignored them. He was much to focused on the hardened member that was pushing against his still closed shirt. "So you're a Masochist*." He gave a swift lick dangerously close to the eye. "I'll remember that."

Misaki was suddenly pulled on top of the man. The blushing uke couldn't help but be surprised.

"You said that I didn't have to do anything."

"I changed my mind."

"What?!"

"Kiss me."

The blush grew deeper as he awkwardly pressed his lips against the other mans. As they began to kiss he couldn't help but notice a few things about the body he was on top of. The torso was wide and muscular, about twice as much as his was. The face was...so mysterious. Two hypnotic violet irises stared him down, making him want to moan just from looking into them. But the most noticeable was the silver hairs, it made him look like a god of sorts. All these thoughts that invaded Misaki's mind caused him to immediately pull away and moan loudly.

"Well now I didn't expect you to moan just from kissing." He expertly pressed his lips against the others, muffling another loud moan.

"Misaki there's one more thing I want you to do before I take over again."

"What is it Usagi-sama..."

"Just be a good boy and suck me off for now."

The blush was now turning all of Misaki's skin into a deep tomato red.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"I believe I didn't stutter."

The man than quickly stood up, and pulled down his pants along with underwear to reveal a large hardened member. Misaki blushed at the sight of it, there was no way he could fit that in his mouth. He slowly wrapped his two small hands around it, and slowly took the tip in his mouth. Usami could only stare in complete ecstasy as his princess continued to suck and lick at the tip, while massaging the rest.

"Fuck Misaki... that's good." He resisted the urge to thrust into the mouth, not wanting to strangle him. The younger man continued to suck, slowly moving one of his hands to the mans balls. "Uggghh... fuck yes." He gripped the hair tightly making Misaki whimper in slight pain. Akihiko was getting at his sexual high, as he felt the soft lips around his tip, a hand on his base, and a hand on his balls. After holding it for as long as he could Usami let out a loud roar and came all over the inside of Misaki's mouth.

"bleach..." Misaki let it all fall out of his lips, he wasn't ready to take that much yet. "Misaki get onto the bed. With an aroused shudder he slowly made his way to the bed and spread his legs out. His hips were then suddenly angled weirdly showing his opening to the only other pair of eyes in the room. Which only made it even more embaressing. "Misaki you're so beautiful." A finger began to circle his entrance. "I would have never believed you are a virgin with out seeing this on my own."

Akihiko began to press a finger inside of the tight hole. Allowing the smaller of the two gasp loudly, and pull at the bed sheets. "Oh god... Usagi-sama..." The man than bit the skin on the smooth shoulder. "Oh god! Ah!" This made Misaki buck his hips backwards digging the single digit that was already digging into his arse. Slowly another finger joined in, scissoring and stretching the skin wide. "Usagi-sama nya-ahhhhh!" He felt a wonderful little spot be pressed, as he than began to move his hips forward and back. Making the two digits hit the spot each time. "Does that feel good Misaki?" Akihiko asked as he slowly slipped in a third and fourth finger. Stretching the small hole to its maximum. " Oh...Ah...It feels amazing..."

The man could only chuckle in response. "You should know Misaki that these fingers are nothing." A deep blush went across Misaki's face at those words, than a feeling of complete lust as he felt the fingers being pulled out of him. A trail of juices dribbling out as well. Usami than grabbed a small bottle of lube and generously poured half of the bottle into his hand. This was Misaki's first time, and of course he didn't want to cause him to much pain. He generously pumped his limp member back to being rock hard. "Usagi-sama." The Uke moaned out as he felt the tip press against his entrance. "Misaki...Kiss me.." This time there was no hesitation as the boy gently pressed his lips against the other mans, moaning loudly allowing their tongues to press against each others as Usami began to insert himself.

Misaki continued to gasp and moan from pain and pleasure into the mans mouth. He had already lost the battle for dominance in their mouths, and he let his tongue be swept away by the other mans. The minute Akihiko felt his balls meet the others flesh he pulled away from the blushing uke. "Misaki...are you ready? For me to move?" A short nod was given as the brunette gently wrapped his legs around the silver haired prince.

The man thrusted inside sharply listening to the first loud cry of many. He continued to drive his long member into Misaki as deep as he could. "I-I feel weird! It feels so good, it's like there's a pit in my stomach." Hearing that shocked the older man. "Misaki have you ever come before?" A small shake of the head was his only answer as the boy rolled over onto his hands and knees. Allowing his prostate to be hit dead on with each thrust. "I'm glad your first climax will come from me."

Akihiko drove his member as hard as he could inside of him. Misaki's inner walls began to shrink and grow tight, making the man groan loudly. "Usagi-sama something's coming out!" Hearing those words the older man took no hesitation in grabbing the slim member and milking it. Squeezing and stroking for only a few minutes before hearing the loud cries of pleasure.

Misaki had never felt anything quite like that in his life. He felt a great load being released from himself as flashes of white appeared before his eyes. His come sprayed all over the sheets, and in Usami's hand. His innerwalls tightened in a weird manner as though it was squeezing the mans cock like a stressball. Knowing he was going to come himself Akihiko thrusted inside as deeply as he could releasing his load inside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Yes! I am finished with the third chapter! The longest I have ever written...2737 words :D Over half of which is smut. Hurr hurr... I hope you enjoy this. Let's make the request... I'm thinking 10 reviews. ((Quick note I only request reviews to determine if this story is even worth continuing. I will probably stop the review requests after the 5th chapter.))**


	4. apologies

**I apologize for no update this week. The computer was being hogged the entire week and I barely got a chance to get on. Along with chapter 4 of Intimate curse I will be uploading on my other story "Highschool Romance." Now I've recently noticed a story called "Young love" here on FF so I want to verify some things.**

I am not copying her. I had this story on Deviantart before I even realized that existed. So I had no idea that the story was even here. So please don't get the wrong idea about it.

Once again I will have updates by the end of the week so thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Usami let out a groan and looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. He saw himself half naked, his back and neck covered in nail marks, and two demonically red eyes staring at himself*. With a quick yawn and stretch the silver haired man walked towards the bathroom, nearly tripping on Misaki's kimono on the way there. On his way he grabbed a nice suit from his closet, along with a towel and other toiletries. When he was in the bathroom he stripped off his pants, and underwear. Leaving himself completely bare as he turned the shower head on.

Akihiko turned it onto the hottest setting, and stepped in. He had trained his body to get used to the extremely hot temperature so he could get used to the water as it cooled down. One of his large hands went for a bottle of body wash, it was an expensive French brand that he didn't care to remember the name of. All he knew was that the castle was packed full of it, and that it was easier to just grab a bottle instead of requesting the butler to pick up one for him. He stared deeply at the pale white liquid dripping from the bottle, and into his hair. Than began to massage it into his scalp.

As the water distorted his hearing, as he massaged the soap into his hair Usami thought he heard a small noise. Like a gasp or moan, but instead ignored it and reached for the body wash. He put some on a sponge, and began to scrub himself. Mostly focusing on his abdomen, and around his member. Another soft noise could be heard, this time a little more audible. "...gi..." The man was able to ignore it for a few moments before hearing a loud crash, and soft

whimpering.

Without any hesitation he ran out of the shower, still naked to the side of the bed. He found a naked Misaki, and one of his bookshelves lying on the floor. Apparently Misaki had trouble standing up, and grabbed onto the unstable shelves on the wall for support. When he opened his eyes for the first time that morning he blushed at Usami's face staring at him. "D-did we?" A short, and smug grin was the only answer needed for that question, and the brunette could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"A-Am I..." He let out a few choked sobs as he placed a hand on his stomach. "Shhh... Misaki...shh... We don't know yet, besides the chances of you getting pregnant after the first time is very little." Usami slowly wrapped his arms around the crying boy, and picked him up. The blush on the ukes face grew deeper, when he realized that Akihiko was naked. So he did the only thing he could do, close his eyes and turn so he could face the mans bare chest. Still not noticing the change in the mans eyecolor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

About 3 weeks later Usami grabbed his journal and began to write.

_**Unfortunately my first attempt has failed. Misaki did not get pregnant with my child, however I shall not give up on him. I've already started giving him lessons on proper edicate, he still has a long ways to go on that. It's almost as if he doesn't know the difference between a fork and a spoon. I also plan on teaching him the proper way to dress in a suit, of course I would much rather prefer a dress he's more than likely going to have to wear a suit.**_

Misaki exited the bathroom with a yawn, and stared at Usami's eyes with a puzzled expression. "Usagi-sama?" The man smiled and turned his head slowly, trying to capture the boy in his sight. Chuckling at the soft pinkness in his cheeks.

"What is it Misaki?"  
"Why are your eyes violet? I've never seen or heard of anyone having that color."

With a serious face Akihiko took both of his hands, used one to hold the eye open, and then used the other to gently peel off a light blue contact lense. Revealing a blood red eye.

"I'm an albino Misaki, and when my parents first saw me they were quite disappointed with that fact, compared to the rest of my family I am noticeably pale. When I was little my hair was snow white, over the years the shade managed to darken a bit. So when I was twelve I was given a pair of colored contact lenses, but for some reason the real color of my eyes managed to show through. Giving my irises a royal purple color."

The brunette stared in complete disbelief at the man, he had never even guessed that. "Usagi-sama. You shouldn't hide your real face." Without thinking he climbed into his lap, and placed his legs on each side. "You're beautiful. Please let me see your face all the time." Akihiko could only chuckle as he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. At that moment, in a soft, and kind voice he whispered the words he had never been able to say. "I love you."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Two weeks had passed since the incident with his eyes, and Usami was now only wearing the contact lenses out in public. Letting only Misaki see his true beauty.

_**I plan on taking him into my bed tonight. I just have this chance, if I can't get him pregnant with my child today than I plan on keeping him in my bedroom for the next month. I don't understand why but I think I've fallen for him. I must not waste any more time. I need to convince him.**_

With that the silver haired man gave a predatory look towards Misaki, and a short growl emmited from his throat. As though Misaki was a beautiful gazelle, and he was a prowling tiger.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**So sorry this is so short, but to be honest I've only had the computer for 3 hours in the past 2 weeks so this is it. So yeah 5 reviews I think would be fair. Anyways thanks so much for the support. I love you guys **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I've kept him in my bed for the best three weeks... During this time I have been heartless, and cruel. I've been having sex with Takahashi every hour on the hour. Barely giving him breaks, usually I've only been giving him 20 minutes of rest every few hours so he can go to the bathroom, eat, and drink. I've notice the blood starting to collect on the sheets, not from poor preparation but from being taken so many times. I have him tied to the bed due to him trying to run away the first few times. Because of the way his beautiful body struggles I have been drugging his food. This is my last week with the beautiful Misaki Takahashi, and I refuse to fail yet again.**_

Usami set down the notebook and stared at the brunette, before giving a depressed sigh. The young, round face was stained with dried tears and run off around his nose. Basically telling the man that the boy had cried himself to sleep. Akihiko than stood up, and headed towards the bathroom. He reached into a large linen closet, and pulled out a rag then went over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Making sure that it was still warm the secretly albino man went back to the bed, where he began to gently wash the boys face.

Misaki woke up from the feeling of the warm cloth, and slowly opened his eyes. Those large green, tear filled eyes that looked like they were expecting the worst. He let out a long sigh of relief when he saw the rag gently scrubbing his face, leaving the slightly rounded cheeks of his a little red. He gave another long sigh, letting his eyes close before feeling the warm rag be removed from his face. The brunette felt the bed shift,and opened his eyes wide revealing the princes face to be only a few centimeters from his own.

Both men stayed silent as they stared at each other, Misaki's hands started to writhe and twitch. Trying his absolute hardest to free himself from his binds. Usami saw this and gently grabbed one of the boys small hands, and than used his free hand to untie him. Takahashi's body was still to weak to move on its own, as he felt his own naked body be gently moved. Akihiko gently placed his beautiful princess onto his lap and let his hand tangle into the soft, short locks.

In all honesty it shocked the man, he had multiple relationships in the past. They had all ended the same way, three simple yet heartbreaking words. "I hate you." In the past Usami had always fallen in love much too easily, and this time he vowed that he would never fall in love until he heard someone else say that they love him. However with Misaki it was hard to keep that promise. As each day went by the prince found himself thinking more and more about his princess. How to please him, how to make him smile, how to make him laugh, and most importantly the best way to start a family. "Misaki..."

"mmmm...ahh?" The boy mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Misaki... how do you feel about me?"  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"I mean do you like me, or do you hate me?"  
"Why do you want to know that?"  
"I just want to, and besides... look at yourself. I've hurt you way to badly, I've raped you so many times."  
"You have hurt me Usagi-sama, but for some reason I can't bring myself to hate you."  
"Why?"  
"I-I don't know why, for some reason my heart just won't allow it."  
"Misaki... how do you feel around me?"  
"My heart pounds in a painful rhythm, and I feel horribly ill... Yet whenever you're gone I cannot seem to stop thinking about you."

Usami's eyes widened at this confession, and his smile grew wide.

"Misaki, are you... in love with me?"

Misaki's face turned a tomato colored red, that made the smile on the princes face grow impossibly wider. The brunette didn't need to say anything, he knew that they were in love with each other and he couldn't have been happier. That's when he noticed the teens skin glow with a soft pink hue, and swallowed a bit. For some reason he wanted to try taking his princess again that night. "Misaki... I love you." He refused to say those words for so long, that it made him smile when he felt the boys skin grow even hotter.

"Ohh...ahhh..." Misaki moaned out as he felt Usami gently pinch his sensitive skin. The teen could soon no longer handle the soft sweet teases, and forced his lips upon Akihiko's. Both of them shivered at the strange yet exotic tastes that filled their mouths, and soon began to lash out and battle for dominance. The soft wet muscles tangled, and pressed at each other demanding the other to give in. With a loud gasp and moan the prince came out as the winner, and took his reward by shoving his tongue deep inside. "U-Usagi-sama..." Takahashi gasped out cutely earning the attention of the man. "P-please... oh god please... just take me! I-I want to have your children so please!"

The mans eyes went wide at the younger ones sudden outburst, and then softened. He slowly took off his own pants and shirt leaving his body completely naked, and positioned himself at the soft entrance. There was no need to prepare his body at all due to the countless hours of sex they had the few weeks before. After getting the okay from his princess... no his lover. Usami gently thrusted inside earning a loud high pitched moan from Misaki.

The room was filled with a melody of Misaki's moans, mixing with Akihiko's grunts as both bodies collided into each other again and again. The brunette lifted his arms, and attempted to wrap them around the mans strong back. Usami saw this and smiled, allowing his own arms to wrap around the thin body underneath him. Their bodies being pressed tightly together soon became to much for Misaki and he came heavily, some of his release hitting the older mans chin. Akihiko groaned loudly at the feeling of the boys insides squeezing around him, and gave a final thrust. Releasing himself inside of the boy.

As both men lay breathless, and panting Takahashi felt a strange new warmth inside of himself than passed out.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Happiness... that is the only word to describe my feelings right now. I have managed to do what seemed impossible. My Misaki, my princess, my lover, my fiance has become pregnant with my child. I have been crying for pure joy the last few hours, it has been two weeks since we last had sex, and Misaki. ((the sneaky adorable vixen)) had kept his pregnancy a secret from me for two weeks. Just to make me happier with the news than I ever would have been. I have never been happier in my life, I now have someone that I can share my happiness with. Forever and ever.**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Okay so you guys I would love to hear what you think about the chapter! Also one question. Should Misaki wear a suit or a dress? That's all I'm wanting to know so anyways take care and enjoy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Journal of Usami Akihiko.**_

_**I have never felt more nervous in my life... I'm not allowed to see Misaki ((due to a damned superstition saying that it is bad luck to see him on the day of your wedding... or at least before the ceremony)) Right now I'm in my closet trying to pick the absolute most perfect outfit for tonight. I reach for a jacket I haven't worn in a while, and hold it up to my chest. It was no good, over the years I had started to work out and have gained quite a bit of muscle. It's not much when I'm just standing, but when I flex a bit then it's easy to see. Truthfully whenever I stand the only thing that tells of how physically fit I am is my perfect stomach. With a long sigh after realizing that I couldn't find the perfect suit ((out of the thousands I already have)) I decide that it would be best for me to go to a clothing store and see what they have. **_

The man slammed the journal shut and threw it into his bottom drawer, which was specially made to lock. He than reached over and grabbed Misaki's pillow, than ever so lightly kissed it. "I'll see you tonight my love." Usami whispered softly, imagining Misaki still sleeping in his arms, instead of the lifeless pillow. He than gently placed it back, and silently left the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Over at the church Misaki was surrounded by pretty young women with measuring tape. "Lift your left leg Misaki-chan." The brunette gave a quick nod and nearly flinched when he felt the measuring tape wrap around his thigh. "A-ano... I know that I don't know what to do but... could you tell me why you're measuring around my leg. I can understand the length of it but nothing is going to be wrapped around me." He looked towards a beautiful, and slightly older woman named Aikawa who was smoking a small cigarette. In all honesty she already had the dress done, but she wanted to see why the prince liked this boy so much.

She was a tall woman, with long auburn hair that reached down to her waist. It was tied in a low ponytail, slightly complimenting the jealous look on her face the dense Misaki was unable to notice. Aikawa had wanted to sabotage the wedding but she had to do it perfectly. Ruin the dress and the blame would go straight to her, drug the food and she risked harming Akihiko as well. Then the woman slowly smiled at an old punch bowl and smiled cruelly. She knew what she wanted to do.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Usami Akihiko was driving towards his families private church smoking pack after pack of cigarettes. Never had the man been so nervous about anything. It was as if at each stop light he would fix his tie, run a hand through his hair and start on a new pack of cigarettes. He knew that he had to quit, but it was calming him down to a very small degree. The man gave a long sigh of relief from just wearing the shirt and tie of his suit, for his sweat was now completely soaking the shirt. "God damn it... Misaki..." He continued to drive on the outskirts of town, and towards the castle.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki was sitting in a large room and sighed. They were preparing everything for the wedding, and he wasn't allowed to help at all. The brunette was wearing a beautiful dress, it was a perfect white with a bit of frill and lace at the ends. His hair was left natural, and the only make-up he was wearing was a cherry red lipstick that the girls had forced him to put on. He then reached over and grabbed a small bear that was sitting on the dresser beside him. In all honesty this room calmed him a bit, it was as if something was telling him that this room was something he really liked.

The brunette sighed once again, and hugged the bear even tighter. Misaki then slowly shifted the toy to his right hand and reached down towards his stomach with his left. When the teen felt that small bulge he couldn't help but to smile. Yes he was pregnant with Usami Akihiko's child, and he couldn't be happier. As the teen started to giggle there was a loud knocking at the door. "Come in!" Misaki yelled as he continued to rub his stomach.

Takahiro entered the room, and did not hesitate in going over to hug his little brother. "Look at you Misaki." The man spoke softly as he combed his little brothers hair with his fingers. Misaki just stood there silently, and after a few minutes grabbed his older brothers sleeve. "N-Niichan..." He spoke obviously frightened, before placing his hands over his stomach.

"What is it Misaki?"

"Do you think that I'll be a good wife?"

"Of course Misaki."

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course you will Misaki."

"Do you think that I'll be as good as mom?"

"If anything I think you'll do a better job than mom."

"Do you think that the curse will continue after this?"

"Only time will tell Misaki."

"Do you think that he or she will even like me?"

"Who?"

"He or she." Misaki then points to his stomach where there was a slight bulge.

"I'm sure your child will love you."

"Do you think that it will like Usagi-san?"

"Of course Misaki."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and one of the girls from earlier looked into the room. "Misaki you're needed now, the wedding is about to start." Misaki grew overly pale, and Takahiro stood up. "I guess I should take my seat now." As he started to exit the room the brunette grabbed his arm again, this time the tears were evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong Misaki?"

"I-I can't go out th-there by myself!"

"Misaki..."

"I'm to scared to go Nii-chan!"

"Misaki... calm down..."

"I don't know what to do or say!"

"Please calm down..."

"You have to help me!"

"Look Misaki... I can't help you all that much, but... what I can do is escort you down the aisle."

"R-really?" The brunette sniffs a bit, and reaches over for a tissue.

"Of course." The man grabs another tissue and begins to wipe the tears from Misaki's face.

"Okay let's go."

At that moment both brothers had each-others hands held tightly into one another, and both of them were walking towards the main hall. If only they were to notice the auburn haired woman with a vengeful look in her eye.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Everyone in the main hall was chattering among themselves, and Akihiko stood at the front of the room. A large arch made from imported wood, and decorated with cherry blossoms is what stood above him. Suddenly an old Italian song, played at the Takahashi weddings for the last 10 generations started to play. The whole room grew silent as the door slowly opened, revealing a perfectly made Misaki wearing nothing but pure white. He was being gently lead by his older brother up the aisle, but just as he reached the center of the room a rope was cut. In a few short seconds Misaki was dripping wet with red fruit punch, the dress ruined forever and Aikawa in the back room laughing triumphantly.

Usami smiled and walked straight over to Misaki, then gave him a very light kiss. After making sure his wife to be was okay he walked straight over to the consession table that was set for those who got thirsty before the ceremony. His eyes immediately spotted a large untouched bowl of the same type of fruit-punch the brunette was drenched in, and without any hesitation the man picked it up, and dumped it over his head.

He then ran back over to his princess and picked him up. As they were about to kiss, the whole room grew silent and Akihiko noticed something. "Wait Misaki." He then grabbed his own handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe the lipstick off of Misaki's mouth. "Much better." As the vows were said, and the rings were given the room was filled with the mixed sound of laughter and sobs. Misaki and Usami's once perfectly white clothes were permanantly stained red, but neither of them cared as they finally gave the final kiss. Declaring that they were now married.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

For the reception both men had changed their clothes to Kimonos. Misaki's being quite feminine, and Usami's being traditional for men. They both laughed and danced as though they were the only ones that existed. In all honesty it was the most perfect day of their lives.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Okay well this is the end of this chapter. The next one starts their honeymoon. So I want to know where they should go!**

**A. America.  
B. Italy/ Greece  
C. England  
D. Stay in Japan.**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone! Just to let you all know before the story begins that Italy won with 4 votes. ((I stopped counting after review either 98 or 100))^o^. So onward with the story. Also there will be a lemon in this chapter, but it will appear kind of randomly so yeah.**

Misaki woke up to find himself alone and naked in an awfully fancy hotel room. As he was about to scream and freak out the brunette started to remember. Last night was his and Akihiko's wedding night, and they celebrated quite well. He grimaced at the pain in his ass and looked down at the small bulge in his stomach. At this moment he was three months pregnant, and couldn't be happier. The awkwardness of the first trimester was now finished, and in a few weeks he would have his first ultrasound. **((A/N okay just to verify it takes quite a bit of preparation for a wedding. Usually about 2-3 years at the most is what it takes to prepare a high-class wedding. However Misaki and Usami were able to get married in 2 and 1/2 months because the wedding had been planned out since before Akihiko was born. They just worked with the Takahashi clan traditions in a way to make it perfect for both sides))** The brunette never really understood this tradition in his family but they would refuse to see the baby until they were able to tell its gender. Not really wanting to get up the young man placed a hand on his stomach and began to rub it in smooth, gentle circles. Humming an Italian lullaby that his mother would sing to him before she died.

Just as he finished the door gently opened, revealing a rather sexy older prince. "Good morning Misaki." The boy looked towards his husband and smiled. "Good morning. Usagi." Akihiko smiled and walked straight towards the bed, his head gently placed on Misaki's stomach. "Misaki?" The boy looked down with a slight blush. "Were you wondering where I went this morning?" A small nod was his only response. "I'll show you." The man pulled out his brand new leather wallet. A wedding present from his grandparents, Misaki got one as well. Then pulled out two slips of paper and waved them under the teens nose.

"Wh-what are those?"  
"Plane tickets." A look of excitement grows across the brunettes face as he sits up.  
"Where are we going!?"  
"Italy." Green eyes went wide with excitement at those words. He had always wanted to visit his ancestors homeland. As a child Misaki was always curious about Italy and Greece, this was completely perfect.  
"What do you think Misaki?"  
"Thank you. It's perfect."  
"We're leaving tommorow. I have everything prepared at this moment, we just need to be rested well tommorow."  
"Yes!"  
"Good now then."

The brunette suddenly found himself pinned down on the bed. Confused by his husbands actions the younger male spoke up. "Wh-what's wrong?" The man chuckled and began to remove his princesses shirt, leaving him completely naked.

"Well it's still our honeymoon, and I believe that if we exhaust each other now we'll be good to go tommorow."  
"EH!? B-but! Usagi, I'll be sore to move tommorow though!"

"I'll carry you." The man spoke with a soft chuckle as he removed the final piece of underwear. Misaki let out a high-pitched gasp when he felt his body begin to tremble, and his member becoming hard. Usami couldn't help but think of how delicious he looked in that state and wanted to taste him. He leaned forward, and bit down on the princesses ear, hard enough to earn a deliciously loud moan from him. Akihiko smirked when he felt his wifes hands tangle themselves into his hair. "So you still like a bit of pain now don't you?" The blush on the younger mans face was the only answer he needed as he began to lightly pinch his hips. "O-Oh god! Usagi!"

The man suddenly moved his hands away from the brunette and reached towards his eyes. He then slowly peeled out the two colored contact lenses which hid his true deep red eye color. Misaki smiled at the sight of the mans eyes and gave him a light kiss. It wasn't deep or breath taking, however it caused Usami's member to harden all the more. It was at that point the man could no longer take it. "Misaki." He spoke in a low tone of voice as he pinned his wife down onto the bed. The brunette watched in complete wonder as the man began to strip himself. Revealing perfectly formed muscles that were definitely visible, however were also not to the point of being grotesque. **((A/N I hate overly large muscles, they look kind of unnatural to me. I like the type of muscle that can be easily seen but doesn't look like you pump yourself up on steroids every three hours))**

Misaki moaned especially loud when he felt the large member of the man on top of him rub against his entrance. Then his eyes went wide when he realized that Akihiko hadn't bothered to prepare him. "U-Usagi-sa- AAAHHNNN!" The brunette moaned loudly when he felt the overly large member begin to pummel his insides. His own cock already leaking from the over load of pleasure he was feeling as he felt that deep warm pit inside of his stomach. "Usagi! Usagi!" He cried out to the albino man on top of him, already close to his peak. "Usagi! I'm gonna!" The man only groaned in response as he changed the angle of the teens body, hitting the pleasure spot dead on with the head of his cock.

A short gasp and loud cry later, Misaki came all over the place Akihiko quickly following him. As he slowly felt sleep take over his body he felt his husband slip out of him. "Good night Misaki. Next time you wake up we'll be in Italy." The young man thought he may have heard something else, however he couldn't really tell what it was as he then drifted on into his dreamland.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When Misaki next woke he was on a private aircraft, sitting on his husbands lap. "Usagi?" He mumbled sleepily, as he turned his head. "Go back to sleep Misaki. I have this planned so that you won't suffer from jet-lag. Just sleep for me." A minute later Misaki was back asleep, his head dangling softly on his husbands shoulder. In all honesty there was another reason he was visting the homeland of his wifes ancestors. He wanted to do some research on Aesop, and get answers to over one-hundred questions. Akihiko wanted the curse to end with Misaki, and for no-one else in his family to suffer for that mans mistakes until the end of time. He gently kissed his wife as if through a silent contract he was making a promise. "I love you Misaki."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**So this is the end of the chapter. I'm sorry for how short it is, I couldn't think of what else to write. So where should they go first? I don't have any options this time so it's free choice! ^.^ Please tell me.**


End file.
